


Barfight

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Another bar fight?”





	Barfight

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Star Trek: AOS, Jim Kirk (+/ any), bloody knuckles. The fill had to be one hundred words, or multiple of one hundred.

Bones sighed as Jim stumbled into their shared room smelling of alcohol with a black eye and bloody knuckles. He got up and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom before making Jim sit down on the bed. He gently began to wipe away the blood from Jim’s hands.

“Another bar fight?” Jim nodded but didn’t say anything. Bones stopped and looked up at him. “Want to talk about it?” Jim shook his head and Bones didn’t push any further, instead focusing on making sure Jim was cleaned up and nothing was broken. If Jim wanted to talk, then he would.


End file.
